Forum:Something I don't get
Part of the story I don't get is who became mad first? Was it Ryan or Fontaine? Who created the slicers? Was it fontaine or Ryan? And if fontaine created the slicers, why did Ryan end up using them? And why were people so quick to turn against Ryan? SPOILERS AHEAD It's hard to say that Fontaine was really mad at the beginning of Rapture's collapse. It depends on how you define madness. I interpreted Frank Fontaine as a calculating criminal mastermind. He's greedy, deceptive, brilliant, and ruthless. The story presents him as a transplanted mafioso/con artist, and these traits fit well into several real-life organized crime figures. You have to have some aspects of a sociopath to casually order the murder of another. Fontaine came to Rapture looking for the ultimate score. When he found it in Tenenbaum's work with Adam, he wasn't going to let anything stand in his way. Ryan seems like a study in a man who bit off more than he can chew. Some of his diaries illustrate how nonchalant he was about the enormous scientific breakthroughs being made. His is a study in the folly of arrogance. He dismissed Fontaine's efforts until it was too late. When he realized his mistakes, he resorted to the only means left that seemed tenable; extreme violence. As far as who created the Splicers; that's a different story. Simply put, they created themselves. Adam's effects were highly addictive, and the splicers were basically the junkies left over from its invention. Once it became apparent that the technology was out of control, Ryan and Fontaine had to find ways to harness it to their advantage. Adam addiction created splicers. Who was going to wrangle them first? As the game goes on to show, Fontaine proved far more adept at this than Ryan. I don't think people were necessarily quick to turn on Ryan. Rapture had been in existence for several years before the game begins. The development of Adam took some time, as did Rapture's collapse. I think the player arrives on the scene at the end of Civil War that had been brewing for almost a decade. Fontaine was in with the splicers first, because of the Fontaine homeless place where he spliced them up. But after a while Ryan developed pheromones to control them, pheromones developed from the existing Big Daddy pheromones. Pararaptor 07:24, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Also, at the beggining of the game Atlas warns Johnny that splicers are coming and Johnny asks how he knew, implying that maybe Fontaine still has control over some splicers.Grendel 6.5 20:19, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Many people left in Rapture possibly never 'turned' on Ryan as he was most likely the one keeping them alive. We are largely shown comments by malcontents and outright traitors to not just Ryan but Rapture itself. The thousands of other survivors we never heard from or saw. The real madness was having Ryan kill himself (ordering Jack to kill him) when at that point he had almost won completely against Atlas/Fontaine and would have a chance to restore HIS City. The Game Writers completely missed a truely Epic 'twist' where what we saw Ryan do could actually have been Faking his Death much like Fontaine had done. But no, they missed that opportunity which could have left the rest of the plot much the same (blast/kill/boom/kill/kill mutated fontaine, cute LilSisters, etc....) and sprung it at the very end that Ryan Lived.... (Heck it could have even been one of the animatronic Ryan dummies from Ryan Amusemenst that delusuional Jack thought he killed - if Ryan really didnt trust the Vita Chambers -- Ryan could have manipulated JAck all kinds of ways once he understood how Jack was being controlled). ---- Ryans philosophy was about letting people decide for themselves and get the benefits or penalties resulting from those decisions. Let the people of Rapture use the ADAM products if they wanted (they werent obviously harmful at first and its likely Fontaine purposefully had his minions splice up into monsters (look at the ads for the consumer plasmids and tonics -- the ones Fontaine and Atlas employed far exceeded what those were). The Pheromone thing was Ryan neutralizing Atlas's splicers, to stop them from tearing up his city, murdering people in the streets and wrecking the economy (the stuff Raptures Citizens needed to survive by that point). They (Game Authors) never really emphasised Ryans plan to rebuild/recover the City and find a Cure for those maimed by ADAM. Atlas had pretty much been defeated by the time we come blundering thru as Jack and assist Fontaine (no choice really) in making sure Ryan couldnt fix Rapture. 11:07, August 30, 2013 (UTC)